


GPS trackers and Dark Clouds

by meggie_megs



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggie_megs/pseuds/meggie_megs
Summary: Phil finds a way to track Dan when he goes on his depression walks





	GPS trackers and Dark Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> So I know you have to be in really close range for your phone to pick up on the fitness tracker but lets just pretend you don't actually have to be next to the phone for it to update.

It’s been a few years and Phil has gotten used to Dan’s coping mechanisms, he didn’t necessarily like them, but he accepted that that is how Dan needed to cope. The coping mechanism Phil hated the most was how Dan would disappear without his phone for hours at a time and come home exhausted, with dried tear tracks, shaking for hours until he fell asleep in his boyfriends arms. Not that Phil didn’t enjoy the cuddles at the end but seeing his boyfriend so broken up after not knowing where he’s been all day wears on his nerves a lot. 

Back when Dan and Phil had taken up running they had both bought a wrist GPS that would track where they have been, how fast they were running, and how many steps they took. Phil’s had broke down and wasn’t reading his steps accurately anymore, an hour run was apparently only a 100 steps according to his GPS but everything else worked fine so he kept it around.

Phil had this bright idea one day that he could hide the computer part of his tracker in one of the many pockets in Dan’s coat created by the unconventional zips so he could watch his boyfriend walk to Tesco’s and back on his computer to jump out and surprise him when he got home. That plan worked great until Dan got his revenge by eating the Kinder egg that was meant for Phil. Soon there was an argument over who gets the toy and the GPS tracker was forgotten. 

A couple weeks later Phil woke up in their shared bed alone. When he couldn’t hear anything coming from the rest of the apparent and could see Dan’s phone on his beside table his heart sank. HE knew there was no point in him being consumed by worry and he needed to get on with his day but needed to stay near the apartment because who knew when Dan would come home requiring cuddles.

About half way through the day after Phil went replied to some email about their upcoming tour he went to play some games on his phone to distract him for a while when he got a notification from his fitness app. “Looks like you’re getting back at it! You need 9,000 more steps to hit you’re goal” Phil was confused until her remembered he left the tracker in Dan’s coat. He loaded the map and sure enough he has the route Dan took. And it seems Dan went was outside their apartment.

Phil debated what her should do for a moment before grabbing his coat and keys and headed out. He didn’t need to go far as Dan was sitting on the pavement outside of the apartment with his head in his hands gently sobbing. “Oh my baby bear” Phil whispered, “come here” just loud enough for Dan to turn around and collapse in Phil’s arms. “Lets go home” Phil whispered. Dan nodded into his chest.

After the dark clouds had passes, Phil confesses how he knew Dan was sitting outside the apartment. Dan was a little annoyed but a few days later Phil caught Dan charging the GPS and putting it back in his coat.


End file.
